The invention relates to a container for material formed of discrete portions, and a pocket member formed within the container for holding a number of the discrete portions separate from the rest of the material being held by the container. There are many showings in the prior art of containers having pockets formed therein for holding a material different from the material held by the main body of the container (see U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,154,219, 2,493,922, 2,766,796, 2,362,223, 1,768,771, 674,989, 1,994,525 and 2,940,447 for example), however there are no known prior art devices adapted for holding the same material in a pocket member as is held in the main body of the container.
According to the present invention, a main container body has a pocket formed therein for receipt of the same material discrete portions held by the main container body to thereby separate them from the main container body. Such a device is particularly useful as a pill container. The great number of the pills held by the container are held within the main body portion, however the pocket is provided to allow an individual required to take the pills to separate out the number of pills that should be taken per unit time (i. e., daily) from the rest of the container, so that the individual will be able to keep accurate track of how many pills have been taken and how many remain to be taken.
According to the preferred aspect of the present invention, the pocket member is so located with respect to the main container body that the cap for closing the main container body will also prevent spillage of pills from the pocket member to the main body portion, the cap being spaced a distance from the top of the pocket member less than the smallest dimension of the pills held by the container.
It is thus the primary object of this invention to provide an improved container for allowing separation of discrete portions of material held thereby. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from the detailed description of the invention and the appended claims.